dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Grenader
Non-documented: Knockback resist | Ability=Throws a grenade in front of himself on death. | Price=1,150 coins | Bus Level=7 }}Grenader is an IF member specializing in explosives. He is armed with a nailed baton and grenades and dressed in an urban camo t-shirt with blue highlights, black armored vest, urban camo pants, light gray gloves, and a blue IF combat helmet. He is a damager, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range while excelling at inflicting large amounts of raw damage to high health targets. Grenader's manually activated ability is to throw a grenade at medium range ahead of him, dealing high Area of Effect explosion damage. Grenade damage is fixed at 160 and is not affected by any form of damage modification. He can throw another grenade after a 10-second cooldown. When killed, he explodes, killing nearby friendly units and enemies alike and leaving behind a fire pool. Unlike most other units who suffer a similar fate on death, Grenader falls backward, which usually ends up putting other units behind him at a much greater risk of being accidentally killed. Firefighter is a good pair-up with Grenader, being immune to both Grenader's grenades and death explosion. It should be noted that Grenader falls backward from where he's facing when he is killed. If an important unit or a group of ranged units are too close to a near-dead Grenader, using Empty Barrel and dropping it directly behind him will cause him to switch directions, falling "forward." This requires precise placement and sometimes proper timing but when executed correctly, units can potentially be saved from meeting Grenader's fate as well. This scenario can also occur if, during a mission containing marauders, zombies facing towards the barricade manage to kill Grenader from behind. Upon reaching level 13, Grenader's special ability can be unlocked, guaranteeing an extra grenade being thrown shortly after death. Despite the description, much like his chance to explode on death, it will always happen. The ability itself overall is also better than the majority of similar special unit abilities, as grenades are one of the most powerful weapons in the game and Grenader's is always consistent. However, although very uncommon, it is still capable of harming friendly units and remains somewhat situational, much like Firefighter's special ability. It should be noted that no matter what direction Grenader faces when he dies, this specific grenade will always be thrown in the direction towards the barricade. In League, Grenader can't be controlled manually. Because of this, he'll start the match by throwing a grenade before moving towards the closest enemy. This makes him overwhelmingly powerful in this mode as strategic positioning can take out key high health or high-risk enemy units at the start of the match. His bullet resistance, high health, and damage make him a very strong tank unit, capable of killing enemy ranged units relatively easily as well as enemy melee units thanks to his fast attack speeds. With his special ability, Grenader can sometimes bag the win for the player with his extra grenade for the chance to win a seemingly doomed Skirmish battle at the very last second. In almost all cases, it is likely to be back row ranged units to be most affected by his special ability, Sniper, in particular, being a frequent victim of it. Grenader is a bit of a risky unit since his on-death explosion usually has him fall backward, giving it a particularly high chance of killing ally units behind him without fire and explosion resistance. While his upsides typically make up for that downside, players should still be mindful of it and possibly take it into consideration when putting him into position as to avoid the most, or any, accidental friendly deaths. Grenader has an alternative skin called "Modern Grenader." It can appear in the Military Kit Shop as a random offer and costs 300 money. Pros * Moderate courage cost. * Moderate preparation time. * Moderate speed. * High base health. * Bullet resistance. * Knockback resistance. * Manual ability to throw a grenade. * Explodes on death (75 damage). Does not turn into a zombie. * Can destroy corpses on the floor. * Throws a grenade on death (special ability). Cons * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Can damage friendly units. Trivia * He's one of the three Internal Forces members, the others being Ranger and Light Soldier. * Grenader is most likely a misspelling of the word "Grenadier". * Before update 2.4.0, Grenader was the only unit whose value is evaluated in courage points to be unavailable in League. ** The developers never stated an exact reason why he was unavailable in Skirmish aside from his grenade being too powerful for this game mode. It's possible that they weren't sure how to make his manual ability work in that mode or how to balance him. * Before update 2.4.0, Grenader's grenades would create a fire pool after exploding. ** With the introduction of special abilities in update 2.9.2, this was brought back to a certain extent, now in the form of Queen's special ability, behaving exactly as Grenader's grenades did in the past. Category:Units Category:Damager Category:Common